


你是旋律

by axcheronferry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spring, akimotokei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry
Summary: 一个有关春天的故事





	你是旋律

**Author's Note:**

> #七月Akimotokei短篇
> 
> #稍微有一点校园纯情AU吧
> 
> #超短清糖水

#七月Akimotokei短篇

#稍微有一点校园纯情AU吧

#超短清糖水

玛利亚·希尔的办公地点，是世界上数一数二的机械巨兽的肚子里。她又是那样一个工作狂——有时候她不免对自然的变化有些后知后觉。

比如说今天，她走在路上看见街上行人的新衣，猛然发觉现在已经是春天了。

要说纽约的春天和别的地方有什么不同，希尔倒也说不出个所以然来。积雪消融，两旁的行道树发出了新芽；小孩多了，在公园里活蹦乱跳。情侣不再穿着厚实的冬装相互依偎，有些从北边来的人甚至还穿起了吊带牛仔裤。这些组成纽约的春天，但是也组成了其他地方的春天，没什么大不了的。

只不过她去年出差去伦敦，在那边入春的感觉，就是和纽约不一样。

“希尔！”罗斯玛丽看到她走进，兴奋地欢呼了一声。她的旧手下因伤退休之后开了一家小咖啡店，正好在希尔上下班的路上，于是她总是顺道进来坐坐。

“老规矩。”玛利亚对她笑笑。

罗斯玛丽点点头。钻进厨房，转身为玛利亚上了她的标准下午茶。珍妮好几次嘲笑过罗斯玛丽糟糕的烘焙手艺，这些乱七八糟的甜点经常赶跑她们的客人。不过，无论珍妮劝过多少次，请她尝一尝自己做的蛋糕，玛利亚总是只吃这些小面包。把面包撕成小条，蘸着珍妮特制的果酱慢慢吃，伴着无限续杯的咖啡，玛利亚经常能在在店外坐上一下午。

今天的工作已经完成了，玛利亚可以尽情放松自己——她是个难得闲的下来的人。周围的人总是劝她多去度假，弗瑞甚至送过她SPA的代金券，可是对她来说，那些活动反而比工作更累。人们常说，待在咖啡馆打发时间本身就是一种享受，她深以为然。

“嗯嗯~嗯……”

“你也喜欢这首歌？”罗斯玛丽问，拉开一把椅子坐在她的边上。玛利亚这才意识到，自己居然跟着咖啡店里的旋律哼出了声音。

“我听过。”玛利亚敷衍地回答道。这奇怪的命运……新一年的春风下，循环的竟又是那同一首歌。她以为自己不记得歌词了，但是还是能够跟着唱出来，随着旋律，歌词就自动从嘴边蹦了出来。和歌词一起被她想起的，还有一大段一大段自己从来没有加工过的回忆……像是洪水决堤那样从她心底最深处的仓库里喷涌而出。

那也是一个春天。

一个纽约的、普通得不能再普通了的春天。

玛利亚不是特别喜欢流行音乐的人，她的车里播的都是广播。她已经有点赶不上最近的时局了，需要抓紧每时每刻学习才行。那个春天，她还是像往常一样开车上班，路上却被一个人拦下。那个人对她笑笑，敏捷地打开车门钻了进来，带了一点点初春的寒风，让玛利亚清醒了一些。和那春风一齐进入玛利亚座驾的，还有一首歌。

那首副歌的旋律，直到现在都还在她的脑子里盘旋。

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫给她的春天。她记得的。那首歌，那些泡在咖啡店的下午。娜塔莎教她怎么把石头一样的小面包变成人间至味，教她怎么翘班去酒吧听现场演出，教她……教她如何在乐队狂欢的时候假装无心地亲吻自己心爱的女孩。

等到夏天来了，她还在心心念念这一首歌。

歌词里的男孩勇敢地向女孩表白，两个人幸福快乐地生活在了一起。但是自己没有开口。旋律从那一年跨过漫漫岁月流淌到了这里，娜塔莎也像是跳动的音符一样萦绕在她的心间。未说出口的告白，至今是她是压在心底的伤痛。

她忽然明白，这就是为什么纽约的春天如此令人难忘。

玛利亚还恍惚在自己的回忆当中，没注意到罗斯玛丽已经悄悄退开了。

她身边的座位有了一位新主人，红发的、窈窕的、眼睛里闪着猫一样的光芒的美丽女人，和她那段记忆的女主角一模一样。

“我喜欢这首歌。”娜塔莎沾了一指头果酱，另一只手在大理石桌面上轻轻敲着节拍，“那年春天，你还记得吗？那时候我们都在纽约，还去了这个歌手的现场演奏。”

“我记得。”

“录音室和调音师真的是暴殄天物，”娜塔莎抱怨道，“现场简直棒极了。”

“没错。那天之后，我也再没有看过那么棒的演出了。”

“哦？”娜塔莎问，“你最喜欢哪一点？音效？灯光？特效？还是那位歌手本人？”

“我最喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原文首发于LOFTER  
感谢看完


End file.
